AQATDR
:This article was kept to track the progress of the book as it was being written and published AQATDR was the teaser-title for the third volume of the Alexandra Quick series, announced 9 June 2009 (1). The title was suspected to follow the pattern of the first two novels, reading Alexandra Quick and the R., and indeed, the official title was announced on 26 November `09: Alexandra Quick and the Deathly Regiment. Deathly Regiment is a sequel to Alexandra Quick and the Lands Below and will take place between the Summer of 2009 and June of 2010, during Alex's eighth-grade year, which transpires concurrently with the events of Hogwarts Houses Divided. Whether DR and HHD are meant to take place in the same future timeline, or in universes alternate to one another, is as yet unknown. On New Year's Eve of '09, a special preview of the first chapter was made available on LiveJournal. The author expected the completed novel to run longer than Alexandra Quick and the Thorn Circle, but shorter than Lands Below. A completed rough draft of the novel was completed by 15 February `10, running just longer than 200,000 words ~ 38,473 words longer than Thorn Circle, and 24,245 words shorter than Lands Below. A rough draft of the book's plot summary was announced on 18 February `10, along with a banner designed by JCCollier. On the same day, a release date of March `10 was also announced, and the first chapter – "The WODAMND Act" – was published on Fanfiction.net on 28 February `10. Progress Chapter Publication # "The WODAMND ACT" – 02/28/10 # "The Witch of Old Larkin Pond" – 03/05/10 # "Innocence" – 03/08/10 # "The Ghost Writer" – 03/12/10 # "The Girl Who Came Back" – 03/15/10 # "Finding Trouble" – 03/19/10 # "In the Basement" – 03/22/10 # "Ghost Sickness" – 03/26/10 # "Rebellion" – 03/29/10 # "The Doorway" – 04/02/10 # "Cursing and Fighting" – 04/05/10 # "The Dueling Club" – 04/09/10 # "Reunion" – 04/12/10 # "The Thanksgiving Blessing" – 04/16/10 # "The Historicist" – 04/19/10 # "The Time-Turner" – 04/23/10 # "A Tightly-Wound Plan" – 04/26/10 # "Things Change" – 04/30/10 # "A Long, Cold December" – 05/03/10 # "The Winter Ball" – 05/07/10 # "Sweethearts and Traitors" – 05/10/10 # "A Deal With Darla" – 05/14/10 # "Deathly Conjures" – 05/17/10 # "The Lands Beyond" – 05/21/10 # "Through the Veil" – 05/24/10 # "The Most Deathly Power" – 05/28/10 # "The Bone Flute" – 05/31/10 # "Oak and Mistletoe" – 06/04/10 # "A Life for a Life" – 06/07/10 # "The Deathly Regiment" – 06/11/10 # "Seven Years to Live" – 06/14/10 The Department of Meaningless Numbers * Alex will arrive at Charmbridge on page 39, as opposed to page 70 in Thorn Circle and page 23 in Lands Below (12). * Anna will first appear in chapter one, as opposed to chapter five in Thorn Circle and chapter three in Lands Below (12). * Alex winds up in the Dean's Office by the fifth chapter, as opposed to the ninth chapter of Thorn Circle and the fifth chapter of Lands Below (12). Speculation Hypothetical and humorous titles, none of which were correct, have included: * Alexandra Quick and the Death Rangers (hermoinejean7) * Alexandra Quick and the Dark Room (dream child 02) * Alexandra Quick and the Dragon Riders (Tonyfuchs1019) * Alexandra Quick and the Dastardly Rules (So this is real life) * Alexandra Quick and the Druidic Relics (Tonyfuchs1019) * Alexandra Quick and the Dementor's Ring (dunlop09) * Alexandra Quick and the Doctor (Tonyfuchs1019) * Alexandra Quick and the Dainty Ruffles (methylethyldeth) * Alexandra Quick and the Dead Rising (Admiral Duff) * Alexandra Quick and the Dark Rebellion (Tonyfuchs1019) * Alexandra Quick and the Dark River (fpb) * Alexandra Quick and the Dragon Realm (Admiral Duff) * Alexandra Quick and the Dúnedain Rangers (Tonyfuchs1019) * Alexandra Quick and the Drainage Rat (dream child 02) * Alexandra Quick and the Dream Realm (Admiral Duff) * Alexandra Quick and the Dementor's Revenge (dream child 02) * Another Questionable Adventure That Defies Rationality (Tonyfuchs1019) Category:Writing Category:Fan theories